More Worth Fighting For
by GSR4ever87
Summary: While sitting in the hospital waiting room, Sara, Grissom and Sam think back to some key moments that led them there. So, what Happened? What will happen? Please read and find out. Fifth Story in the Worth Fighting For series.
1. One Step Closer

Disclaimer: Don't own the main characters.

Summary: While sitting in the hospital waiting room, Sara, Grissom and Sam think back to some key moments that led them there. So, what Happened? What will happen? Please read and find out. Fifth Story in the Worth Fighting For series.

AN: Hi everybody, hope you are ready for the newest addition to the series, and as of right now, the last. But that could change in the future. Anyways, with this being the fifth in the series you might want to read the others if you haven't, or you could be a little lost, so continue at your own risk.

Title: More Worth Fighting For  
Genre: Romance, Family, Hurt/comfort  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: None  
Time-line: 1 year & 9 months after last story ended  
Warnings: Implied/Suggestive adult behavior  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: Bailey/Sam (BSR)  
Other Characters: New Baby Miller-Grissom  
Series Order: Worth Fighting For, For better or worse, No matter the distance, Still the One, More Worth Fighting For

* * *

Chapter 1: One Step Closer

May 30, 2017

As Sara, Grissom and Sam were sitting in the waiting room chairs at the hospital, they couldn't help but think back to the moments that eventually lead them here.

 _Flashback_

 _December 10, 2015_

 _While the kids were over at a their friends' houses, Sara and Grissom had the house to themselves, and a little bit ago they were talking about making a romantic dinner for two, but at the moment they were a little occupied on the couch._

 _Sara slowed down her and her husband's kisses, then she smiled against his lips before whispering against them. "If you want dinner, you are going to have to let me go."_

 _He pecks her on the lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist a little tighter before whispering back. "Not yet."_

 _Her protests, which weren't very strong to being with, stopped as she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to deepen their kisses again, but just before he started lowering them down on the couch, there was a knock on the front door._

 _They both sighed, then after a few more pecks on the lips, he slowly pulled back to look into her eyes before speaking with a slight smile. "I guess rain check."_

 _She smirked in return as she removed her arms from his neck. "Don't think I won't collect."_

 _He gave her that adorable grin she loved, then after one more peck on the lips, he got up from the couch while taking a breath to calm down as he started walking toward the front door._

 _He opened it once he was there, but was a little surprised on who was on the other side. "Sam, how can I help you?"_

 _The younger man gave Grissom a smile before asking. "Can I uh...can I talk to you and your wife for a few minutes?"_

 _Sensing the nervousness, Grissom moved to side to let him, and once he was, he looked over at Sara, who was standing in front of the couch, and smiled at her. "Hi Sara, I hope I'm not intruding."_

 _Not really comfortable on telling him what he was interrupting, she waved it off as she replied with a smile. "No you're fine, so what can we do for you?"_

 _Sam cleared his throat as Grissom walked back toward his wife after he had closed the front door. "Right, I uh...I wanted to talk about your daughter." They looked a little concerned so he raised a hand up and shook his head. "Nothing is wrong or anything like that, I uh...well, you see, I love her." Then he smiled with his eyes sparkling. "Which you probably already know that."_

 _They smiled at him before Grissom replied in a comforting tone. "Yes we do, Sam. Now how about taking a breath and just let out what you have to say."_

 _Sam did as Grissom instructed, then he cleared his throat before speaking again. "As you already know I love her, I've loved her for a very long time, and all I want to do is protect her." Then he smirked. "Which of course she'll say she doesn't need protection because she can take care of herself." Grissom looked at Sara with a raised eyebrow, indicating he knew where their daughter got that trait from, making Sara roll eyes while pursing her lips as Sam continued with a smile as his face lit up._ _"But, I would still like to try because she basically means the whole world to me, and she somehow picked me to be with and to make her life feel complete, which is something I want her to feel the rest of her life, our lives. So, I came here today to ask you two for her hand in marriage." After there was a shot pause, Sam became nervous again. "I Uh...Of course know it's a little old fashioned to ask the parents first, but...'_

 _Grissom cuts him off with a smile. "We couldn't welcome a better man into our family."_

 _Sam's face lit up again as he asked. "Really?"_

 _They chuckled with a reassuring nod, then after Sara excused herself from the room and headed upstairs, Grissom asked as he placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Would you like something to drink?"_

 _Sam chuckled with a nod after taking and releasing a deep nervous breath. "Yes, please."_

 _Grissom smiled before the men walked toward the kitchen, then after he grabbed them both a bottle of water from the fridge, they sat down at the kitchen table._

 _As Sam was taking a few sips of his water, Sara walked into the room and to the table before handing him something. "Here." Sam placed his water bottle on the table before looking at the ring as he took it from Sara's fingers, then while he held it, she continued. "Now, I don't know what your plans were as in terms of an engagement ring, but with Bailey being our oldest, her father and I thought that it would be hers, which she had admired since her father proposed to me with it."_

 _Sam smiled while his eyes were still on the ring. "I was sold the minute you told me she'd always admired it." They smiled with a nod as he asked. "What's the history behind it?"_

 _After Sara placed her arm around Grissom's shoulders, and he placed his arm around her waist, Grissom spoke. "It has been passed down from my great-grandma."_

 _He paused for a second, then as he continued to talk about the history of the 'Grissom' ring, Sam couldn't help but hang onto every word, and the further his future father-in law got into it, he felt so lucky that he will get to be apart of this wonderful family, and that they thought so highly of him to allow him to spend the rest of his life with their daughter. So from this moment on he silently promised himself he will not let this family down, he was going to spend the rest of his life making sure Bailey knew how much she meant to him and being apart of her family._

* * *

 _December 24, 2015_

 _Christmas Eve_

 _Family members, including the extended ones, were all at the Grissom house celebrating Christmas eve, and after most of the gifts were opened, Sam and Grissom took a moment to have eye contact before Grissom went behind the tree and picked up the ring box before straightening up while speaking. "Oh, there is one more gift left, and I think Sam would know something about it." Sam stood up from his spot on the love seat before walking up to Grissom._

 _They share a small smile before of he took the box from him. "Thanks, I definitely don't want to forget this one." Grissom smiled bigger as he pats him on the shoulder before walking over to the couch so he could sit down next to his wife._

 _Now with all eyes on him, Sam took a breath as he turned around, keeping the box out of Bailey's sight as she looked at him with confusion. "What's going on, Sam?"_

 _He cleared his throat before he started talking while walking toward her. "When I thought of all the ways I could do this, I kept picturing you rolling your eyes and smirking through any gesture I would have picked because you would think it would be clichéd no matter. But I have a feeling you would like it this way better than some over the top gesture with just the two of us because nothing matters to you more than being around your family, and what better day is there to have your family around than today."_

 _Bailey didn't know why but her heart started to race as she asked with her voice a little shaky. "Sam..."_

 _But he cuts her off as he stopped in front of her and took her left hand, making her gasp/sob, now feeling what was happening every second he spoke. "Bailey, I love you, I've always loved you, and since we've been together I've never felt more complete in my life. You've challenged me in a way no one has ever done, your love for me is nothing I've ever felt, and when I look at you, no matter what's going on or the occasion, I could never get as speechless as I do when I'm around you." They both smiled with tears in their eyes as he continued. "And you know what? I want that for the rest of my life. I want to share the rest of my life with you by my side, if you'll have me for that long...so Bailey Grissom." As he kneeled down in front of her, which she finally let her tears fall down her cheeks, he pulled the opened ring box in-between them as he finished. "Will you marry?"_

 _Her eyes never left his as she nodded while she spoke with emotion. "Yes, I'll marry you."_

 _His face beamed as he replied. "I was hoping you would say that."_

 _They all chuckled as he removed his hand from hers, then after taking the ring from the case, he placed it on the tip of her ring finger, and after one more nod and smile from her, which her eyes still hadn't left his, he slid the ring in place. Then after standing them both up, he cups her cheek and wipes her tears away before bringing her closer to him so they could kiss softly, and that's when everybody started clapping and cheering._

 _When the newly engaged couple pulled apart, he brought her in his arms before whispering in her ear. "Look at the ring."_

 _She hadn't paid attention to it because it wasn't about the ring for her, but when she lifted her hand up to finally look at it, she gasped before she shot her eyes over to her parents, and they had smiles on their faces with nods, which made her tear up even more._

 _When he heard her sniffling, he pulled back to look into her eyes, then cupped her cheek again before he wiped her tears away, asking in concern. "You ok, you do like the ring, right?"_

 _She chuckled with a nod. "Of course."_

 _"Then..."_

 _She cuts him off. "It's just this ring holds a lot of history behind it, and what it symbolizes in the Grissom family is a lot to live up to."_

 _He nodded in understanding before looking deep into her eyes. "You up for the challenge, then?"_

 _She smiled with her eyes sparkling. "You know me, I never back down from one, so why start now."_

 _He smiled with his eyes sparkling now. "My thoughts exactly. I know it won't be easy, but we can do this Bay, together."_

 _Her smile got bigger as she nodded while cupping his cheek. "Together, forever."_

 _His smile got bigger with a nod, then as he leaned toward her, he whispered. "I love you, forever."_

 _"I love you too."_

 _They kissed for the second time, once again solidifying their commitment to one another._

 _When they pulled back this time, the family finally got in-between them so they could give their personal congratulations but Bailey and Sam had a hard time taking their beaming eyes off of one another._

 _Sam was sure Bailey was going to give him flack for this clichéd moment in the years to come, but he'll take it because it just brought them one step closer for them getting everything they ever wanted._

* * *

AN: Interested in more? Please review.

*On a more personal note, my dad is out of the hospital and is getting stronger everyday.


	2. Worth the Wait

AN: Warning: Implied/Suggestive adult behavior. Thank you for the reviews and support. Here is the next chapter, and it's still in flashbacks.

* * *

Chapter 2: Worth the Wait

 _Flashback_

 _May 16, 2016_

 _Bailey and her soon to be sister-in law, Charlotte, were pulling apart from a hug they were sharing when there was a knock on the bedroom door, which was the Master room in the Grissom home since the house was where Bailey wanted to get married at._

 _They smiled at each other before Bailey look toward the door. "Come in."_

 _Before the door opened though, Charlotte added with a smirk. "Unless you are my brother! It isn't time yet, you still have to wait a little longer before she can be yours."_

 _Bailey chuckled as the door opened, revealing Sara, and she was doing a small chuckle too before she replied. "It's just the mother of the bride."_

 _Charlotte smiled. "Then that's alright." After a pause, Charlotte continued after clearing her throat. "I'll let you two have your moment."_

 _The women nodded with appreciative smiles before she left the room, shutting the door behind her, leaving mother and daughter alone._

 _As they looked at one another they started to have tears in their eyes as Sara spoke softly. "How is this even possible? How did my little girl grow up so fast? It feels like she just came into my life."_

 _Bailey nodded her head as she sniffled. "It does feel like it went by pretty fast, didn't it?" While Sara cupped her cheek, she continued after another sniffle. "You think I'm ready for this?"_

 _Sara gave her daughter a reassuring smile as she asked. "You ready to go through the ups and downs that life will no doubt be thrown your way with the love of your life? You ready to wake up next to the same man for the rest of your life? And are you ready to build a family and see his smile, or face, or eyes in your little one(s)?"_

 _Bailey started to smile with her eyes beaming. "Yes, I want it all."_

 _"Then you are ready."_

 _Bailey took a breath as she asked. "Then why do I feel so nervous?"_

 _Sara chuckled. "Because no matter how sure you feel, this is a very big step." Bailey nodded in understanding as she looked down at her engagement ring, making Sara place her hand on her daughter's, having a feeling on what she was thinking. "I know when you look at that ring you_  
 _you think of the history behind it, and it can get a little overwhelming trying to not let anybody down. But don't think about that, this is your and Sam's life, you live it the way you two want." As mother and daughter looked at each other again, Sara finished. "Besides, if you continue to take it one day at a time and work out your problems together, then there is no doubt in my mind that you two will be celebrating your 50th anniversary some day."_

 _Saying I told you so from her mother's words from the past was on the tip of Bailey's tongue, but knowing her mother had been rooting for them the moment Sam came back into her life was good enough, especially her continued support, so instead, she slowly smiled. "Thanks mom."_

 _Understanding her daughter's word of thanks was more than what she had said, Sara just nodded with a smile. "You're welcome. Love you, honey."_

 _Bailey then brought her mother in her arms, whispering in emotion. "Love you too, mom."_

* * *

 _After the Wedding Vows_

 _Not long after the new Bride and Groom shared their first dance, Bailey walked towards her dad, and smiled at him while holding out her hand. "Daddy, would you like to have this dance?"_

 _Grissom smiled with his blue eyes sparkling as he took her hand. "I don't mind if I do."_

 _He never thought he would ever have a moment like this, but now that he was getting it, despite knowing he gave her away to another man today, he was beyond grateful for it._

 _And to think he had another chance to do it again with his other daughter._

 _He mentally shook that thought away the minute it came to him, because for one, this wasn't the time to think about that, and two, he didn't want to rush that moment. He was going to hold on to his other daughter for as long as he could._

 _Once he stood up, they walked to the middle of the yard, which was used as a dance floor, then after they were in position and the music had started, they started moving their feet._

 _A few seconds later, he spoke in her ear. "I'm so proud of you, butterfly. After everything you've been through you could have taken your life in so many directions, some even more destructive than others, but you didn't, you chose to fight and work for everything you got. Now, look at you, you just got promoted to Level 2 CSI and starting a new life with a wonderful man."_

 _Bailey smiled as she pulled back to look at her father, then with both eyes tearing up a little,_  
 _she replied. "He is a wonderful man, and do you know why I turned out so well?" He raised an eyebrow as she continued. "It's because of the role models I grew up with, you guys, my other parents, my Aunt Megan, and all my other Aunts and Uncles that I looked up to. You all inspired me to do great things, you all had a hand in who I am today, so thank you daddy for the help, I couldn't have done it without you."_

 _With Grissom's eyes were still sparkling, he replied with emotion. "You're welcome, sweetheart, glad I could help. And if you ever need my help in the future, you know where to find me."_

 _Bailey removed her hand from his shoulder before cupping his bearded cheek as she replied with a smile. "Don't worry, daddy, I will, and don't forget you're still my best man, I love you."_

 _Grissom leaned toward his daughter and kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear again. "And I love you, forever."_

 _They stopped their feet and wrapped their arms around one another as the song was ending before the guests stood up and clapped at the beautiful scene._

* * *

 _Later that night_

 _After Sam had opened the door to her apartment, he picked her up in the doorway, making her smile while she wrapped her arms around his neck as he walked through the main room before stopping once he got to the middle of her bedroom._

 _A few seconds later her feet touched the carpeted floor before she turned so she was looking at the bed while he was closing the bedroom door._

 _Then after he stopped behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, making her tense. He frowned a little before whispering in her ear in a concern/comfort tone. "What's wrong?"_

 _She took a deep breath before she whispered. "There is one thing left to complete the night, and you know that I... well, I just...I just don't want to disappoint..."_

 _She trailed off and looked down as Sam turned her around, then after lifting her chin up so he could look into her eyes, a sad look crossed his face when he saw his new wife almost in tears, so he cupped her cheek as he spoke in a confident tone . "That's not possible."_

 _Bailey shook her head as she looked back down. "Sam..."_

 _But he cuts her off as he lifts her head back up so their eyes could meet again as he continued with a reassuring smile. "I fell in love with you, the whole you, and regardless on what happens tonight, it won't change that." He wiped a few tears off her cheek with his thumb while he continued to look at her with all the love he had for her as he finished. "Besides, we have a whole lifetime and beyond to be together, so I'm not worried."_

 _Seeing the comfort, deep love and passion in his eyes, she swallowed, and with tears still in her eyes, she cupped his smooth cheek as she spoke with love in her eyes. "I love you so much."_

 _As they moved their heads toward one another, he whispered. "I love you too."_

 _When their lips touched they started out slow, then as the seconds went by their kisses were becoming deeper as they walked backwards to the bed._

 _Before the back of Bailey's legs hit the end of it, they pulled from their kiss breathlessly as they placed their foreheads together. Then when she had got her air back, she pulled back and looked into his eyes for a few seconds before she looked at the white buttoned down shirt he was wearing, and after sliding the tie off of him, her hands reached the first button before she looked into his eyes again while unbuttoning them._

 _After the last button came undone, she couldn't help but look at his torso, which is nothing new since she has seen him without a shirt before, just not in this context, and for someone who wasn't a gym rat or obsessed with working out every free time he had, he looked really fit._

 _Not that she cared about that stuff, but she will secretly admit that when other women's eyes are on him when he had his shirt off outside, she would get giddy and a small smirk would appear while thinking 'yeah he's mine', which he never cared who was looking at him because his attention was always on her with a smile._

 _A few seconds later, she moved her hands up his smooth chest until she reached the shoulders and slid his shirt off him before looking into his eyes with a smile while both hearts were racing._ _He smiled back before they leaned toward each other and kissed softly._

 _When they pulled back this time, he placed his forehead to hers before whispering. "And remember, any time you feel uncomfortable tell me and we'll stop, no questions asked, ok?"_

 _She whispered back. "Ok."_

 _He kissed her forehead softly before looking into her eyes again, giving her a comforting look. "I mean it, any time."_

 _As they looked deeply into each other's eyes, she gave him a reassuring nod and smile before they leaned toward one another, and as their lips touched again with their hearts continuing with its racing, they became lost in their own world, every second feeling what it meant to be with their true love, an experience they'll never forget._

* * *

 _Later_

 _While snuggled under the covers, she was wrapped in the comforting and protective arms of her new husband as her head was laying on his chest so her ear could listen to his heartbeat that was finally slowing down._

 _She started smiling when he looked down at her, which made him smile as he asked. "I guess I don't need to ask if you are alright. What are you so happy about?"_

 _She smiled bigger. "That I get to have these moments, and many others, with you for the rest of my life, and that I get to call you my husband, and think of you as one, for the rest of it too."_

 _He smiled bigger as he kissed her temple, then replied as he ran his hand up and down her arm that was on his chest. "I love the sound of that, especially when I get to call you my wife for the rest of my life."_

 _After a few minutes of just laying in each other's arms in silence, Bailey made sure the blankets stayed on her as she moved so she was on her side and looking down at him, then after he looked at her, she started to speak with a few tears in her eyes before he could ask what was wrong. "Thank you."_

 _"For wh..."_

 _She places her finger to his lips to stop him before she cupped his cheek. "For being patient with me, for respecting my choice on waiting. I know in this day and age it's really old fashioned but..."_

 _Sam cuts her off as he moved so he was laying on his side too while he had cupped her cheek to wipe a few tears off. "But that's one of the many things I love about you; you do things your own way and when you are ready, you don't follow the crowd." He smirked next, but his eyes showed he was very serious through out the rest of his words. "I mean, I'm not saying it was always easy, but I wanted to be with you, no matter how long I had to wait."_

 _She sniffled before she smirked. "And you still would have."_

 _He smiled as he placed his forehead against hers. "Absolutely." He took a breath as he finished. "I just wish I could have waited for you."_

 _She smirked again. "You would have been waiting a long time."_

 _He pulled back with the smile that she loved as he replied with love in his eyes. "Yeah, but it would have been worth it, you would have been worth it."_

 _Bailey shook her head as she looked down in embarrassment, and before he could speak again, she replied. "You're crazy."_

 _He moved his head toward her and kissed her head as he whispered. "About you yes, and if that makes me corny or sappy then I don't care because that's how I feel when I'm with you."_

 _She smiled as she looked into his eyes again. "Good, because I feel that way too, and I want to feel that for life."_

 _"You got it."_

 _She raised an eyebrow. "Just like that?"_

 _He smiled as he laid back down, then brought her closer to him as he continued. "Well, combined with a lot of compromises, good communication and a lot of working together for the same goal, I think it can be just like that." He smirked at the end, knowing what she would think before he even asked. "You up for the challenge?"_

 _She laughed as they intertwined their legs while she wrapped her arms around him. "You know how I feel about challenges, bring it on."_

 _After their lips touched in a peck, he whispered against them. "Yeah, I second that."_

 _They pull back a few seconds later, and after he kissed her forehead, he placed his forehead against hers as they closed their eyes. Then they whispered their love to one another before they fell asleep shortly after, ready to face whatever life will throw at them, together._

* * *

AN: More Flashbacks to come. Please review.


	3. Amazing News

AN: Warning: Implied/Suggestive adult behavior. Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter. Enjoy some GSR!

* * *

Chapter 3: Amazing News

 _Flashback_

 _August 11, 2016_

 _Grissom was waking up to the wonderful sound of his wife's voice and a kiss on his cheek. "Honey, you going to spend the rest of the day in bed?"_

 _With his eyes closed, he smirked. "Is that an invitation to join me?"_

 _With her eyes sparkling, even though he still had his eyes closed, she replied with a smile. "Well, I think with the guests that are coming over today it would be pretty rude if we ignored them." Then she leaned down to his ear, and whispered suggestively. "But after they leave, I will gladly join you." He smiled as he opened his eyes so their eyes were connected to one another before she continued. "Now, come on, get up."_

 _Grissom sighed before he replied in a whiny tone. "Do I have to?"_

 _Sara couldn't help but chuckle as she lightly hit her husband's shoulder. "Gilbert Arthur Grissom, you sound like our kids when they don't really want to do something."_

 _"Well, it's just a birthday party. I've already done 59 of them, I think I should be done by now."_

 _Today was Grissom's sixtieth birthday, and he was feeling a little insecure about it._

 _Sara shook her head as she cupped his cheek, then she continued with love in her eyes and a smile on her face. "No, you can't be done now, you need to go through a lot more."_

 _As he saw her eyes tear up, he started to speak softly. "Sara..."_

 _But Sara cuts him while shaking her head. "I know you just meant the parties, but I don't care. This is a day to celebrate; the day that you came into this world so one day I can meet my soul-mate." While she ran her thumb up and down his clean-shaven cheek she continued after a sniffle. "So 60 parties, 75 parties, 90 parties, 100 parties, I don't care, we are celebrating all them together."_

 _Grissom swallowed the lump in his throat as he asked with emotion. "Promise?"_

 _With tears still in Sara's eyes, she nodded with a smile. "Absolutely, and no matter what number of birthday party it is, you'll still be my handsome husband, whom I love with all of my heart."_

 _He slowly smiled with a nod. "Alright, for you I'll do it." Her eyes now beamed as he asked. "But that offer about later still stands, right?"_

 _She leaned down toward his lips, and after a soft kiss, she pulls back just a bit before whispering. "Definitely." His bigger smile was cut off when her lips touched his again, but before she could pull back this time, he deepened it, not that she was doing anything to stop him though._

 _After a couple of minutes, she slowed their kisses down and started to smile as she was finally pulling back. "I know what you are trying to do, but it isn't going to work."_

 _He raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "Not even a little tempted?"_

 _She chuckled and kissed his nose before looking into his eyes again, then continued with a more serious tone. "Always by you, but now is not the time. Later, like I promised."_

 _Finally Grissom nodded. "Ok."_

 _After one more peck on the lips, they both got out of bed so they could get ready for everybody who was coming to the party._

* * *

 _Later that evening_

 _Once everybody had left, except Sam and Bailey since Bailey had promised the siblings she would read to them for bed, Bailey was playing chess with her father as Sam was sitting next to his wife watching them, and Sara was on the couch reading a book while looking up every once in awhile to check out the game._

 _After awhile, Sam placed his hand on Bailey's thigh, and Bailey cleared her throat before speaking. "So, Sam and I have some news." Her parents looked at her as she continued. "This is a little earlier than we had planned, but it doesn't make it less exciting or unwanted."_

 _Both parent's hearts were racing as Grissom asked. "Sweetheart, are you trying to say what I think you are trying to say?"_

 _Bailey nodded with tears in her eyes. "If you're thinking I'm trying to tell you that I'm pregnant, then yes it is."_

 _Sara gasped with tears in her eyes, and Grissom stood up with tears in his before he helps his daughter up from her chair, then once she was up, he cupped her cheek and asked. "You mean I'm going to be a..."_

 _He trailed off as Sara stopped next to her husband and placed her hand on his shoulder while finishing his sentence. "A grandpa."_

 _Tear started to come down Grissom's cheek as he brought his daughter in his arms. "Congratulations, butterfly. This is amazing."_

 _Now he didn't think turning Sixty was all that bad because he was going to reach another milestone he never thought he would get to, becoming a grandpa._

 _When they finally pulled back, mother and daughter get into a tearful hug as Grissom looked at Sam while holding out his hand toward him. "Congratulations, son."_

 _Sam smiled brightly, not only for the congratulations but for his father-in law calling him son, as he took the older man's hand. "Thank you, dad."_

 _Since losing his parents at 16, it has been awhile since he called anybody dad, but the moment Grissom told him that he could, which was the day he had married Bailey, he loved saying it every time. He really looked up to him, and he only hoped he could be as good as a father as his father-in law._

 _After they release hands with smiles, Sam got congratulated by Sara as Bailey got back into her father's arms, wanting to get another hug from him, not that he had any objections there._

* * *

 _Later that night_

 _When the kids were put to sleep, and Bailey and Sam had left the house, Sara and Grissom locked the doors and turned the alarm on before going upstairs. Then after they made good on Sara's promise from earlier, they were wrapped in each other's arms with their feet intertwined, and after a few minutes of silence, he kissed the top of her head and sighed in content while she placed her hand top of his bare chest. "You doing ok?"_

 _He smiled as he ran his hand up and down her arm before replying. "I'm great." Then he smiled bigger. "I'm going to be a grandpa."_

 _She heard the excitement in his voice, so she couldn't help but smile. "I know, that's pretty amazing."_

 _He smirked after kissing her head again. "You really think so, grandma?"_

 _She looked up at him as he looked down at her, and she had a smirk on her face. "I'll ware that title with pride, thank you very much."_

 _He cupped her cheek with a nod while his eyes were beaming. "I know you will, and like you are a wife and mother, you'll be an excellent grandma."_

 _She placed her hand on top of his that was on her cheek as she whispered with emotion. "And you'll be an amazing grandpa, I can't wait to see you hold the next generation."_

 _He cleared his throat from the emotion he had as he whispered. "I can't either, for both of us. Thank you, Sara, for making this happen."_

 _She made sure the blankets stayed around her as she moved closer to his face, and after a peck on the lips, she whispered. "Thank you too. I love you."_

 _"Love you too."_

 _After one more kiss, she laid her head back down on his chest, and once he wrapped his arm around her shoulders again, they closed their eyes and fell asleep shortly after, dreaming of their family that was soon to become a little bigger, something they were very much in favor for._

* * *

AN: One more flashback to go. Please review.


	4. They are Fighters

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: They are Fighters

 _Flashback_

 _Two weeks ago_

 _May 16, 2017_

 _As Bailey was sitting down at the dinning room table, Sam walked toward her with a smile as he held a plate filled with Italian pasta and a glass of grape juice before placing them down in front of her. "Here you go, sweetheart."_

 _She smiled with love in her eyes as she looked in his eyes before looking at the plate of food. "Thank you, babe."_

 _He kissed her temple before replying. "You're welcome."_

 _When he pulled back, he walked back into the kitchen to grab his meal with grape juice too, then after he sat down next to her, they grabbed their glasses and lifted them up before tilting them toward one another as he spoke again with a smile and love in his eyes. "To my beautiful wife." Then he placed his other hand on her nine month pregnant stomach as he finished. "And this unexpected, yet wonderful surprise; I can't wait to spend more years with you two, I love you guys."_

 _Since it didn't take her much to have tears in her eyes, she started to sniffle a little as he removed his hand from her stomach to cup her cheek as she spoke. "Thank you, babe._  
 _Now, to my wonderful husband, who's been amazing through all my cravings and outburst of all these hormones. I honestly don't know how you put up with it all but I'm completely grateful, and I can't wait to spend more years with you two either, I love you guys too."_

 _After they clinked their glasses they took a sip before he leaned toward her so they could peck each other on the lips._

 _Once they had pulled back, he started watching her eat, and after a few minutes, she feels his eyes on her, so she looked up, making blue eyes meet brown as she shyly asked. "What? Do I have something on my face?"_

 _He shook his head with a smile. "No, I'm just admiring you. I still can't believe it has been a year since we said our vows, I hope every year is like this."_

 _She smirked while shaking her head. "I hope not exactly like this." He raised an eyebrow as she continued while leaning back in her chair and placing her hand on her stomach. "Babe, as much as I love you and the wonderful thought of giving you as many children as you want, I'm not doing this every year."_

 _He chuckled, and nodded his head in understanding as he reached for her left hand, then as he leaned forward to kiss the top of it, he spoke as he looked in her eyes with love in his. "And as much as I love the thought of seeing you pregnant with our children, I would never ask you to do this every year." Then he smirked as he continued in a joking tone. "Maybe every couple of years."_

 _She chuckled as she pushed his hand away. "Oh, you."_

 _Once they calmed down, they started eating their dinner in silence, but after a few minutes, she cleared her throat before speaking again. "I do think we need to talk about it, though." He looked up from his food as she looked at him and continued. "You know how much I love my siblings."_

 _He smiled with a nod. "Of course, there is no doubt there."_

 _"Well, as much as I love them, I kind of wish that my age wasn't so far from theirs. I mean I understand circumstances made it that way, but with our kids, if more is in our cards, I would like them to be closer in age so they can grow up together."_

 _"I understand, and if that's what you want, we'll make sure it happens."_

 _Bailey shook her head with tears in her eyes. "I don't want you to just agree if it..."_

 _He cuts her off with a reassuring look. "I do agree with you, and it is something I've been thinking about too."_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _He nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I promise."_

 _Feeling a little better after having the discussion, Bailey nodded with a smile as she sniffled. "Ok." After one more reassuring smile, they go back to eating, then she took a breath and shook her head. "I just thought we would be in our second year before we even started talking about children."_

 _He looked up from his food again. "Well, that's what life does, it can give you some unexpected surprises, which I'm looking at the greatest one in my life, who is about to give me the second one of my life, and I've never been happier. Yeah, we are starting our family earlier than planned, but that just means I'll get to cherish them and spoil them sooner rather than later."_

 _Bailey still couldn't believe that this guy was in her life. He was everything, more even, then she could have ever imagined, and she was going to do everything she can to hold on to him._

 _As she continued to look at him through out their meal, it was his turn to get a little shy as he asked softly. "What?"_

 _Bailey shook her head with a smile. "Nothing, I'm just trying to remember if I told you today how much you mean to me, how much I love you."_

 _He beamed as replied. "You have, don't worry, and I love you too, more even."_

 _She chuckled as she picked up the last bite of her food with her fork before she replied. "Not even possible."_

 _He raised an eyebrow as he finishing his last bite of food, then spoke after swallowing. "You sure about that?"_

 _She nodded as she finished her bite before smiling. "Yeah, I have proof."_

 _He chuckled before asking. "Really?"_

 _Bailey pulled her chair back, and slowly got up from her seat as she grabbed her empty plate and glass while nodding her head before she walked toward the kitchen that was on right of her. "Oh yeah, I'm carrying your child."_

 _He spoke again as he grabbed his dishes and walked over to towards her at the sink. "So according to you, you love me more because you are carrying my child?"_

 _She nodded with a smile as she started washing her dishes. "Exactly."_

 _He placed his dishes on the counter before wrapping his arms around her from behind so the palm of his hands were on her stomach as he whispered in her ear. "You realize I can't do that, right? So if we go by your theory, I won't ever win this discussion."_

 _She smirked with another nod. "I know."_

 _He moved his lips from her ear to her neck and kissed is softly as he whispered against her skin. "Then, I guess you'll have to tell me what more I can do to prove how much you mean to me, and that my love for you is greater than I could have ever expected. I mean I already thank the heavens every morning and night that I have you to come home to, that you chose me for life, and that you are spending 9 months of your life nurturing someone that's half me, and there really are no words to express how that makes me feel. So, I guess if you win this way, then I win too because I'm getting everything I ever dreamed of."_

 _Bailey started sniffling before she started speaking softly. "You really don't play fair. Are you sure you aren't hiding a PhD in English because you really have a way with words."_

 _He smiled against her neck as he asked. "Does that mean I win?"_

 _When she started to turn around, he pulled back a little so he could accommodate her stomach, then once she was standing in front of him, he removed one of his arms from around her to cup her cheek to wipe a few tears away as she continued. "How about a tie, then."_

 _He smiled with a nod. "Ok, I'll take it."_

 _As she smiled, she gasped a little, and when he looked at her with concern, she took his hand and smiled bigger as she placed his hand on her stomach, making him smile bigger while she continued. "You must agree with daddy, don't you little one?"_

 _While their baby continued to kick, Bailey saw Sam's eyes, and it looked like he had tears in them, so she cups his cheek as she asked with concern. "What's wrong?"_

 _He shook his head and cleared his throat before replying with emotion. "It's just you calling me 'daddy' is becoming more real every time."_

 _She nodded with emotion. "I know, and before we know it, he or she will be here."_

 _They both decided to be surprised on what they were blessed with._

 _He leaned his forehead towards hers as he whispered. "I can't wait."_

 _She took a breath as she whispered back. "Me neither."_

* * *

 _May 30, 2017_

 _Two Weeks later_

 _(Earlier that night)_

 _A few seconds after Sara and Grissom made it into the hospital, the elevator opened and Sam was walking out into the lobby and saw them, so he cleared his throat as much as he could to get the emotion out as much as he could, but there was still some when he spoke loud enough so they could hear him. "Mom, dad."_

 _Sara and Grissom turned their attention to Sam as they walked up to him, both seeing him with red eyes, like he's been crying, then as they stopped in front of him, he started to speak brokenly. "I'm sorry I didn't protect her on this one, I trie..."_

 _Grissom cuts him off as he cupped the young man's cheek. "There are some things you can't prevent, and unexpected complications in the delivery room is one of them, but don't count either of them out. This is Bailey and her child you are talking about, and they will fight, you know they will, don't you?" Sam just nodded but Grissom shook his head and continued. "I want to hear you say it."_

 _Sam cleared his throat again as he replied. "They are fighters, they aren't ready to leave us."_

 _Grissom gave him a little smile as he patted his cheek. "Yes to both. We'll get more time with them, alright?"_

 _Sam sniffled with a nod before replying. "Yes, yes, sir."_

 _Grissom nodded with another smile. "Ok. Now, let's get up to that waiting room and wait until we can see our girl and little one."_

 _After one more nod from Sam, Grissom removed his hand from his cheek, then as Sam turned back around to hit the button for the elevator, Grissom looked at Sara while taking her hand, and as they were looking at each other, they knew deep down that no matter whatever confidence they have in their daughter and grandchild in coming out of this safely, they couldn't help but feel a little frightened, so they squeezed each other's hand in support for a few seconds before they walked into the opened elevator with their brave faces back in place as to not scare Sam more than he already was. They needed to be strong from here on out._

 _End of Flashbacks_

* * *

AN: Find out the fate of little baby Miller-Grissom & Bailey next chapter. Please Review.


	5. A Blessing

AN: Thank you for the reviews, I'm sure you are all anxious on finding out what happens next, so here is your next chapter.

*NANCY1-Sorry about my mistype at the end of my author's note last chapter, it is  
Grissom-Miller, I just didn't catch it before I posted.

* * *

Chapter 5: A Blessing

Hours later

As the three of them came out of their thoughts, they see the middle-aged doctor walking their way, so they stood up from their seats, and as he stopped in front of Sam, Sam's question was immediate. "How's my wife and child?"

The doctor started to give him a smile as he placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Your wife and child are doing wonderful, they are fighters."

They all breathed a sigh of relief as Sam's eyes started to fill up with tears, this time with relief as he replied. "I know they are." Then he held out his hand. "Thank you, doctor."

He took his hand off the younger man's shoulder before shaking his hand while shaking his head. "Just doing my job, but you are very welcome."

After they release hands, but before he turned and walked away, Sam cleared his throat before asking. "Doctor, what did my wife have?"

He smiled at him again before replying. "Congratulations, Mr. Miller, you have a new daughter."

While Sara and Grissom smiled at hearing they have their first granddaughter, Sam held back a sob as he asked with emotion. "A Daughter?" After the doctor nodded and gave them Bailey's room number, he turned and walked away as Sam turned to look at his in-laws with a beaming smile with tears in his eyes. "A daughter, I can't believe it."

Grissom cupped his son-in law's cheek. "Congratulations, son."

"Thank you, dad."

After Grissom nodded and removed his hand from the younger man's cheek, Sara and Sam shared a congratulatory hug.

When they pulled back, Sam was just standing there, so Grissom smiled a few seconds later. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go see your family, we'll give you two a few minutes alone."

Sam smiled with a nod, then he wasted no time turning and running towards his wife's room, not wanting to be away from them any longer.

When it was just Sara and Grissom, they looked at one another before he brought his wife in his arms, and as she wrapped her arms around his waist, they breath a sigh of relief before Sara started sniffling.

Grissom kissed her temple and whispered soothingly. "It's ok honey, they are fine now."

Sara cleared her throat as she nodded. "I know, I'm just so relieved."

He kissed her temple again before he wrapped her a little tighter in his arms, then he whispered after another deep sigh of relief. "Me too, honey, me too."

He couldn't have imagined what would have happened had they lost both of them. One would have been hard enough, but both would have devastated them beyond anything they ever felt, especially to that young man he proudly called son.

* * *

The minute Sam opened the door to Bailey's room, Bailey's eyes moved from one side of the room, where the nurses were with her child, to the door that just opened, then did a small sob when she saw her husband. Sam looked a little frightened that she wasn't holding their daughter, so she pointed toward the nurses, and after he nodded in understanding, he wasted no more time coming in the room and walking toward the bed.

As he was grabbing her hand, she started sobbing. "I'm so..."

But Sam cuts her off as he kissed her hand. "You have nothing to be sorry about, honey. It wasn't your fault, these things can unfortunately happen. But the important thing is that you and our a little girl are going to be ok. Let's just concentrate on that and not what could have happened."

Bailey nodded as her eyes started to tear up again, this time for a different reason. "A daughter, can you believe it?"

Sam shook his head before he placed his forehead against hers, and whispered. "No, I can't. It still feels like I'm in a dream."

Their moment was interrupted a few seconds later when a brunette haired nurse spoke as she stopped at the side of the bed. "Mr. & Mrs. Miller, there is somebody here who wants to see their mommy and daddy."

As they were pulling their foreheads apart, they turned to their nurse who was holding a pink blanket, where their little one was making whimpering noises inside of it, which made both of them tear up again as Bailey held out her arms for her child.

The nurse smiled as she placed the pink bundle in the new mom's arms, and after Bailey had a good hold of her and close to her chest, Sam moved the blanket a little so he could get a good look at his new daughter, and like he's been doing through out the last few minutes since his emotions were all over the place, he did a small sob as he spoke in a whisper. "Look at her, she's beautiful just like her mother."

Bailey sniffled as her eyes remained on her daughter. "I was going to say like her father, but thank you."

Sam cleared his throat and shook his head, then he kissed her temple and whispered in her ear. "No, thank you for everything you've done for me. I love you, so much."

She whispered. "I love you too."

After one more kiss to her temple, Sam's attention went back to his daughter, then as he placed his index finger in her little hand, he smiled as she grasped his finger. "Don't worry little one, I love you too. We both do, so much, and we are so happy you are here with us."

* * *

While mother and father kept their eyes on their little one, there was a knock on the door a few minutes later, then after they looked at one another, he spoke. "It's probably your parents, they were with me waiting. They needed to know, and I nee..."

Bailey cuts him off with a smile and nod. "I know you needed their support, I get it. You better let them in then, I'm sure they are dying to meet their first granddaughter."

He gave her a little smile, and after a kiss to her forehead, he removed his finger from his daughter, making her whimper a little, so Bailey tried to calm her down soothingly while Sam walked towards the door.

Once it was opened, Sara and Grissom stepped just in the room before stopping and watching the beautiful scene; Their little girl was holding a little girl of her own, making their happiness grow to newer heights.

A few seconds later, Bailey turned her head from her daughter to her parents with tears in her eyes. "Well, come here grandpa and grandma, meet your first granddaughter."

Sara and Grissom were smiling with tears in their eyes as they walked to their daughter's bed, and once they stopped, Bailey lifted her daughter toward her father. "Here daddy."

Grissom swallowed before looking at Sara, and she was nodding with a smile as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's ok babe."

Even though this was a huge moment for both of them, they all felt it was a little bigger for Grissom, so they all thought it was fitting that he was the first to hold their grandchild.

Grissom nodded before looking at his daughter and granddaughter, then after getting his arms in position, Bailey transferred her daughter into his arms.

After a few small whimpers, Grissom moved his granddaughter closer to his chest as he spoke with tears in his eyes, along with the rest of the family in the room as they watched the breathtaking scene.

"Hi, little butterfly. That's your mommy's nickname from me, but I don't think she'll mind if I use it for you too. You gave us a little scare tonight, but knowing you had your mother and grandmother's fight, I felt that everything would turn out alright." He took a breath before he continued. "You are one beautiful little girl, just like your parents and Grandma. I love you so much, and always remember you are a wonderful blessing to this family."

After a few more words to her, he transferred her to Sara, but before Sara started speaking to her, Grissom asked his daughter. "So, what's our little girl's name?"

Bailey looked at Sam, and he nodded with a smile as he brought her hand, which he was holding again, up to his lips and kissed it before Bailey looked at her parents and spoke with a smile. "When we were talking about names, there was no hesitation in the girls names, if we were blessed with one, so in honor of two women who's been influential to us both growing up, I would like you guys to meet, Sarah Charlotte Grissom-Miller."

While Grissom was smiling at the name, Sara looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes as she asked. "You named her after me?"

"Of course mom, it's because of you I'm here today. I mean you saved my life, in more ways than one, and I couldn't imagine picking a better role model's name than you. I love you, and I hope its all right that our little girl has your name."

Sara nodded with her tears falling down her cheek. "Of course it is, sweetheart. I'm honored, thank you."

"You're welcome, and thank you for everything."

Sara smiled before looking at her husband in amazement, which his face was still beaming for her. Then after a second, Sara looked down at the little bundle in her arms and started speaking to her. "Well, little one, we already have something in common, and I am beyond grateful to be sharing a name with you, I'm sure you'll honor it proudly. I mean you've already started with your fighting so hard to get into this world, something we are all happy about because like your grandpa said, we are so blessed to have you in this family."

As Sara continued her speech to the newest addition to the Grissom/Miller family, Grissom was watching them with pride, and after Bailey and Sam had watched them for a few seconds with smiles on their faces, they turned their attention to each other, showing one another with their eyes how much they love one another and how blessed/grateful to have their little one and each other in their lives.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. One more chapter to go. Please Review.


	6. Moments worth Cherishing

AN: Thank you for the reviews. Here is the last chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Moments worth Cherishing

A little over an hour later

"Thanks for the picture bro. Look at her, she's just glowing."

As he was standing next to his wife's hospital bed, he was smiling at his girls while he replied to his sister on the phone. "I know. They are both beautiful, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are. You did good, both of you did. I can't wait to see my new niece."

He chuckled. "Thank you, and we'll be seeing you and the little ones Friday, right?"

He has a 3 year old nephew and a 1 year old niece.

"Of course."

"And Mike too?"

There was a short pause before she cleared her throat and replied. "I don't think so."

Concern went through him as he asked. "What's wrong between you two?"

As Bailey looked at her husband, his sister spoke again. "Nothing, I just think spending a few days apart will be good for us; it is nothing unusual, trust me, and don't worry about it."

Sam took a breath, then replied. "Alright, just as long as everything is ok."

"It is, so I'll see you guys in a few days."

Sam smiled again. "Ok, love you, kiss those kids for me."

"I will. Do the same with my new niece, I love you too, and congratulations bro."

"Thanks sis, I'll talk to you later, bye."

"Bye."

As Sam removed his phone from his ear, Bailey asked in concern. "What's wrong?"

Sam places his phone in his pocket as he walked the few steps toward the bed. "She says nothing; they just need a few days apart, I guess."

Sam eased his way next to his wife on her bed while she nodded in understanding. "They've been a couple since they were twenty, so that doesn't surprise me that they need a little break here and there, I'm sure everything will be fine."

Sam gave her a little smile with a nod. "I'm sure you are right." Then he waved it off. "Besides, she told me not to worry about it, so I won't."

She smirked while shaking her head a little. "But you really will."

Sam did a small sigh. "I can't help it."

She looked at her husband with love. "I know, babe. She's your sister, so of course you will be, I understand."

He gave her a little nod as he cupped her cheek. "But right now, my attention is on my two girls here."

She smiled bigger before she moved her arms closer to him. "Which speaking of one of your girls, it's daddy's turn to hold her."

With Sara and Grissom holding little Sarah through their whole visit, Sam didn't get much time with her, but he understood since he knew he'll have a lot more time with her once they had left.

Sam smiled while his heart started racing as his little girl was finally placed in his arms. He then brought her closer to his chest as he took a breath and looked down at her with tears in his eyes when she had opened her blue eyes for a few seconds before she realized it was just her daddy holding her now, so she closed them again, feeling very content and safe in his protective arms.

"I was right; beautiful, just like her mother."

As Bailey watched the scene, she had tears in her eyes as she whispered. "And I was right." He looked up from their daughter to look at his wife as she continued while cupping his cheek. "This scene was even more breathtaking than any imagining I could have done."

He smiled, and after a peck on the lips, she laid her head on his shoulder as she placed her hand on her daughter's chest before running her thumb up and down while Sam looked back down at his daughter, just content on watching her sleep.

After a few minutes of silence, he whispered. "Thank you."

Bailey started speaking. "Sam, you thanked me enou..."

But he cuts her off. "For the record, I could never thank you enough for what you've done for us, but this thanks is more for Charlotte. She was very honored that you picked her name for our little girl's middle name."

She smiled as she answered. "I wouldn't have picked anything else for her. When you two lost your parents she more and less halted her personal life to make sure you were taken care of, and what better thanks for taking care of my man, especially when you needed her the most, than to name our first child after her."

He knew that Bailey had a lot of women influences in her life, whom she could have picked to name after, so for her to choose his sister made him even more proud that he married this selfless, wonderful, beautiful, inside and out, woman.

His thoughts were interrupted when she spoke again. "Sam, I want you to know this isn't only about me and my family. Besides, your family is my family now, and I love them all too." She snuggled closer to him as she finished. "Especially this wonderful man right here."

Sam smiled with tears in his eyes, then after kissing her head, he whispered. "And speaking of family, you better get some rest because you'll be getting a lot of visits later today."

They even heard the Stokes were coming and staying the weekend, along with some of the Murray family from Boston.

She took a breath before a yawn came out, then nodded. "Yeah, you are probably right. I just don't want to take my eyes off of her."

"I know, honey, but don't worry I'll be here to protect you both."

After she yawned again, she finally closed her eyes as she replied. "My wonderful hero, in more ways than one. I love you."

He kissed her head again. "I love you too, sleep tight."

Her response never came because she had fallen asleep the moment her eyes were closed, making him smile as he looked down at his daughter again. Then he whispered. "I promise little girl, daddy won't let anything bad happen to you and your mommy, you two mean everything to me. " He kissed Bailey's head one more time, thanking her for fighting to stay with him before looking down at their daughter again, whispering one more thing. "And thank you for fighting too, I love you so much, sweetheart."

He knew he wouldn't get much sleep today, but being near his girls after almost losing them made him not care at the moment. He also knew he was always going to cherish these moments he had with his family, but after what could have happened earlier, he was going to cherish them even more.

* * *

Once Sara and Grissom made it home, and while Sara was tucking the kids into their beds, Grissom had taken his mother back to her apartment since she was there with the kids while they were at the hospital.

Grissom had been back home for five minutes when Sara finally started walking down the stairs. She looked toward the couch, and he was looking at his phone, no doubt at the pictures they had taken at the hospital.

Without looking up from the phone, he asked with a smile. "They finally went down?"

Sara took a breath as she sat down next to him on the couch. "As much as they love school, I think you suggesting they go see their new niece instead really got them excited."

She didn't think anything would get them more excited than going to school, but she was proven wrong when Grissom told them they were going to the hospital later so they could see their niece, which meant they didn't have to go to school.

"With them only getting a few hours of sleep it wouldn't do them any good going to school so tired anyways." Then he smirked. "Besides, what better excuse is there to miss school than to meet a new family member, a beautiful one at that."

Hearing the pride in his voice and the love in his eyes while his attention was still towards his phone, made her heart skip a beat as she replied with love in her eyes. "Look at you, you are one proud grandpa."

His eyes beamed as he moved the phone over so she could look at a picture of their granddaughter. "How can I not, look at her. Plus, we have another reason to be very proud, we've got another fighter in the family."

Sara shook her head with a smile as her eyes were beaming. "You are so right, we have every reason to be very proud grandparents." He smiled with a nod as Sara looked at her husband before asking. "How was your mom when you showed her the pictures?"

He moved the phone away from her as he replied. "You know how happy she looked when she met her grandchildren?"

"Yeah."

"Well, times that by 10, and you won't even come up with words with how happy/excited she looked. She's so thankful she gets the opportunity to meet her great-granddaughter, the next generation in the family. She really can't wait, so I wouldn't be surprised if she won't get much sleep either."

Sara shook her head as she moved closer to him, and after she laid her head on his shoulder, she replied. "I don't think any of us will."

He nodded in understanding before kissing the top of her head, and after looking and passing through a few more photos, he stopped at one of his favorites, which was of Bailey, Sara and Little Sarah, then he moved his arm and placed it around Sara's shoulders as they looked at the photo together.

After a few seconds of silence, he took a breath to clear out the emotion in it before whispering. "And to think I could have missed out on all of this."

Sara placed her hand on his chest as she asked. "What do you mean?"

When he replied, it was done tearfully, which caught Sara's attention, so she lifted her head from his shoulder to look into his eyes before she cupped his cheek. "I almost turned down the seminar in Boston. So if I had, I wouldn't have seen you in that diner." He closed his eyes at how grateful that he made a move that altered his life that brought him to this moment, and a new, wonderful, beautiful little granddaughter.

Sara moved his head closer to hers so she could place her forehead to his as she whispered. "And I almost didn't go to the diner that day." Grissom's breath hitched as Sara continued while running her thumb up and down his cheek to calm him down. "So, I say let's just be thankful that we did what we did that made us end up here, because there is no one else I would rather be in this moment with than you. I love you so much, I'm so happy of the life we built together, and now I'm so honored to be sharing this next milestone with you."

Grissom took a breath as he pulled back so he could look into the eyes of his wife as he smiled with his eyes beaming again. "Me too, and there is no one else I would share this milestone with."

Sara smirked but her eyes showed seriousness in them. "I would hope not, or I would have some not so good words with that person."

He chuckled before looking at her with a seriousness in his eyes too. "It would be only you, Sara, and always will be, no matter what." He cupped her cheek before he ran his thumb up and down it to wipe her tears away. "And I love you too."

They lean toward one another, and after a couple of pecks on the lips, they get back to their original position with her head back on his shoulder, and after he kissed her head again, he brought his phone back up so they could look at their beautiful family; a family who was very much worth fighting for, and always will be no matter how many members they are blessed with.

* * *

AN: There it is, hope overall you enjoyed it. Please review.

Hope you liked the Five Story Series, and like I've said before, as of right now this was all that was planned. But it could extend if things settle down a little in my life long enough for me to think about something good to continue with.

I hope to get out a new story soon, I just don't know when, so be on the look-out if you are interested. Until that time comes though, I hope you continue to enjoy any of my other stories that are already out.

And lastly I want to thank everybody who had reviewed, favorite, and supported my stories in this series, it really meant a lot to me, especially the last two since it was during the difficult time I was going through last month.

Hope you all enjoyed your weekend, and remember, GSR4ever!


End file.
